Of Candies, Bad Thoughts, and Confessions
by AliVal13
Summary: Roxas is having a bad Halloween. Why? Because he thinks Axel isn't who he thought... Well, he is and isn't. ONESHOT, SLIGHT CRACK, NO FLAMES.


DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.

WARNING - Homosexuality.

RANT - This is a very simple, kind of cute, and slightly emo story (but mostly meant to be humorous).

* * *

_I hate Halloween. Freakin' holiday._

"Trick or treat! Nice outfit, mister!"

"Why, thank you!" _Go fuck yourself! Damn little kids._

"Thanks!"

"Stay safe!" _Or get run over. I don't care._

Roxas smiled as he waved good bye. He turned back into the house and closed the door gently behind him. He had three friends over; everyone sharing a pizza, throwing packages of pop-rocks around, and dipping apples into some melted caramel and chocolate his mother had made for them in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen to rejoin them with a small smile on his face.

"Is this about Axel?" Asked another blond male in a rather irritated voice.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked as he sat back down while adjusting his coat. He was the Grim Reaper this year; face painted to look like a skeleton with his hood up and hair pulled back (what little could be clipped down anyway).

_Axel? I don't know an Axel! Pompous jerk..._

"You never act overly sweet unless you're hiding something, like anger..." A brunette girl stated softly. She seemed to be fiddling with the wrapper. She sat beside both blondes.

Roxas waved a dimissive hand and gave a pleasant smile as he moved to grab an apple.

"Oh, you mean how he decided to fuck half the high school population while claiming he liked me, Olette? It doesn't bother me... I'm just glad I found out before he screwed me over to." _HATE HATE HATE._

"Hey, enough of this!" Interrupted a cheerful, chubby young man. "It's Halloween! We should be out getting free candy, not digging into each others' private lives... Plenty of time for that later!"

Olette chuckled, and nodded. They set their apples down to solidify on wax papers once they were done a few minutes later, and then grabbed up their goody bags.

Olette adjusted her fairy wings and hopped toward and out the front door first. The second blonde dressed as a G.I. Joe and the chubby boy dressed as the yellow M'n'M passed through after Olette. They all waved as they walked out the door to Roxas's mother. She waved good bye from where she stood near the foyer.

As Roxas walked into the living room after them and to the door, his mother decided to gently touch his shoulder. It was enough to make him stop in his tracks and look at her with a perfectly polite smile.

"Dear," began her soft voice, "I'm so sorry about... well, you-know-who. I liked him a lot to..."

Roxas put his own gloved hand over the one on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, mom. It was... fun while it lasted. I think the only thing I'll miss is how he used to make me laugh." Roxas's voice was just a little sad.

_Stupid bastard..._

oo00oo

It was almost eight at night when the small gang decided to take a break. They sat on the stoop of a house three streets or so away from Roxas's home.

"You know, I'm glad Axel turned out to be a jerk," the blonde male stated suddenly. The other three looked at him as if that were one of the rudest things the guy could say. Especially Olette. "I just mean, you were going to go out Trick-or-Treating with him alone, right? We only have so many more Halloweens left together... So I'm glad you didn't go."

_Wait, is Hayner trying being nice?_ Roxas thought with some surprise as he stared at his blonde friend. He sighed._ Well, tried and failed, but still. I must really look pathetic after all... _

"Thanks?" Roxas asked, laughing a little. "Kind of a two edged sentiment there..."

"Two edged wha...?" Hayner asked, looking confused.

"Nevermind," Roxas replied with a flat look. He turned away from the other three, just in time to miss Olette smack Hayner in the head.

_Huh?_

The last person in the world the blond wanted to see right now, or ever again, was watching him from across the street. Roxas had unfortunately looked up in time to see him. He stood under one of the old English style lamp posts littered all around the neighborhood. He flicked a cigarette between his fingers... and was quite obviously staring at Roxas.

_Go away, go away, go away! STOP STARING AT MEEEE!_ Roxas thought, but in truth he couldn't look away now. Not at first. It took a few seconds to remember that he wasn't happy to see the guy. Only when both his face and eyes frowned simultaneously did Roxas finally look away... which seemed to prompt the tall red-head to begin his approach.

The red-head tossed his fag to the ground, and then stepped the light out. He took his time to walk across the road as his emerald, snake-like eyes stayed trained on Roxas.

Roxas quite stubbornly kept his eyes down.

_Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away-_

"Hey, Roxie..."

_Shit, didn't work!_

"What the hell do you want, Axel?" Growled Hayner protectively. Olette had to put a hand on his knee to calm him down.

Axel ignored him and sat right next to Roxas. He slid one hand behind him and leaned in to ask him quietly, "why aren't you talking to me?"

Roxas finally lifted his eyes up, but only to glare fire at the red-head.

"Here's a list of reasons: Sora, Zexion, Tidus, Riku, Kairi, Larxene, Xemnas, Marluxia..." His voice was slowly growing louder and rougher with every name he listed.

Axel cut him off by stuffing a caramel chew in his mouth.

"I see... And?"

Roxas gave him the biggest, most disbelieving eyes and gaping mouth (in which the chew fell out) expression he had ever given.

"You fucked them! And more!"

"So?"

"So!"

"Ummmmm, I think we should go, guys..." The M'n'M stated suddenly to the other two; loud enough for Roxas to hear so he'd know they were leaving. Roxas watched them all stand up- Hayner having to be dragged away by Olette.

"You do one damn thing to him, I'll fucking kill you!" Threatened the G..

Axel ignored him and waved a hand in a dismissive good bye to them. He was staring at Roxas intently.

"Well...?"

"Axel, you may not consider it a big deal- fucking as many people as you can lay a hand on, but I do..." Roxas looked away again, brows furrowed. "You can't just tell me about how much you like me, take me on dates, and then expect us to become something while doing that crap..."

"Is this why you're so upset?" Axel asked, sounding surprised. He held a smirk on his lips.

That only further pissed Roxas off. He stood up quickly with a snarl... and then 'Oof!'-ed as the other male tossed him right back down on his ass.

"What the hell, Axel?"

"I didn't," the red head stated simply as he put his arms around Roxas's shoulders tight; even tighter as the blond squirmed furiously.

"Didn't what?" Roxas snapped, biting Axel's shoulder multiple times and making the other male wince and hiss... but the sound of Axel's hiss didn't sound out of pain.

_Oh great, I almost went out with a masochist!_

"I didn't sleep with anyone while I was with you. Yes, before hand. Yes, while we were just friends..."

Roxas had finally started calming down, looking confused as Axel explained. He allowed the red-head to turn his face with that warm hand of his. He was now looking Axel straight in the eye. Axel smiled, in his usual toothy, crooked way.

"You see, I can't get you out of my head."

Roxas blinked.

"Say... Say what...?"

Axel nuzzled Roxas's temple, and both were surprised when Roxas didn't punch him in the face for it.

"You see... I usually hate people. Sex is fun and all, but I never see much point in anything beyond it with anyone..."

"… Go on."

Axel sighed, taking in the blond's scent. He seemed so content; just sitting there and giving Roxas the most feather-light affections and quick, breath-like kisses on his head.

"Then you came along... and I'll admit, you were just like everyone else to me. Someone I wanted to screw, hard and fast..."

Roxas rolled his eyes at that. _Pervert._

"Until I actually got to kiss you..."

Roxas jerked his head up, wide-eyed once again.

"Since when did we kiss?"

Axel chuckled, giving Roxas's nose a little kiss.

"You were drunk as hell, Rox. I wanted to bang you so bad, and you were so willing..."

Roxas gaped, turning horribly red.

"I... we... what? Oh please tell me it was just a kiss!"

Axel laughed again, pulling Roxas into a tight hug. He had some black and white make up on his face from Roxas's costume. It made him look like he had blotchy lips...

"Just a few kisses. Here and there..." Axel snickered as Roxas began to squirm again. The blond tried to kick the red head in his side. "Calm down, we didn't do anything more then kiss and I didn't go lower then your neck."

Roxas huffed.

"How come you're just now telling me this, huh?"

"Because I didn't want things to be awkward. We weren't even dating yet..."

Axel's nose was smudged in black and white to, especially when he nuzzled it against Roxas's nose.

"What I'm basically saying is, I felt something when we kissed. Haven't touched another since."

Roxas wriggled and scrunched his nose up as it was 'attacked'- looking annoyed, confused, frustrated, and unconvinced.

"How can I trust you, huh? How do I know you mean it and I won't be wasting my time trying with you?"

"You'll just have to risk it, I guess," Axel said simply with a pleading look in his eyes. "I am being honest, though... and come on, I haven't even tried to kiss you while you're still sober yet. The farthest we've gone is napping in the same bed together. Doesn't that mean something?"

Roxas looked down and away from Axel a moment.

… _I think he's being honest, but that could just be my heart being a derp again..._

Axel rubbed the blond's arms. It was starting to grow cold as the night grew old and Axel radiated enough heat for a small family to live off of. It made the blond unconsciously lean into him... giving a soft sigh.

"...Fine..."

"Fine?" Axel asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah... One chance," Roxas replied, then smiled up at Axel, "and all your candy."

Axel gave a mock gasp.

"My candy? My precious babies? Sure, okay."

Axel chuckled and handed over his tiny bag of marshmellows and chalky tarts.

Roxas blinked, taking the small, pathetic candy bag.

"This is it?"

"Yep," Axel replied proudly. "Stole them from some kid who's allergic to chocolate."

"Axel, you moron!"

"Love you to, Roxie."

"Mmrph..."

* * *

Well, that's it! The ending is a little cut off to me, but eh. I think it's decent as is anyway.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! NO FLAMES, PLEASE.

Read and Review!


End file.
